Rowdyrebel boys
by Starboy19
Summary: meet the rowdyrebel boys


The city of Townsville where the citizens are protected by the Powerpuff girls. The girls earlier that day had a run in with the Rowdyruff boys, however something was wrong with them. They wore different cloths and acted totally different, Brick wore a red ascot cap backwards, a red t-shirt with jeans, his hair was neater and put into a poney tail, Boomer wore a blue bucket hat and wore a baggy long sleeve shirt with baggy jeans, Butch wore a green tshirt with a camo pattern vest over it with camo pants, his hair was now a flat top, and he wore dogtags. As for their behavior they didn't try to fight the Powerpuff girls even Butch who put on a tough guy front but didn't fight, they even said they're not the Rowdyruff boys. The girls of course didn't believe them and knocked them all out and brought them back to the lab holding them inside a superpower resistant cage.

Blossom: all right so you say your not Rowdyruff boys then who are you?

Brick: We're the Rowdyrebel boys! I'm Buster...

Boomer: Bullet

Butch: Brock

Blossom: Uh-huh yeah right. So where you guys from huh?

Buster: We're from Viletown...now can you please let us out.

Blossom: Viletown...

Brock: yeah or else

Buttercup: Or else what huh?

Brock: Or else break down I'll break down this cage!

Bullet: Brock dude chill

Brock: Don't tell me to chill! We've been captured by the Powerpunk Girls! The enemy remember or did more of your brain cells die?

Bubbles: where not the Powerpunk girls and your in Townsville

Buttercup: Bubbles don't be stupid they know where they are its the Rowdyruff boys they're just trying to trick us!

Brock: We ain't the stinking Rowdyruff boys! Now let me out this of cage! *hit slamed his fist against the forcefield surronding the cage*

Buttercup: Think your a tough guy huh? We'll maybe I should let you out and teach ya a lesson!

Brock: Bring it!

Buster: Brock settle down and you know we aren't suppose hit girls. It's just a mix up.

Brock grunted and went to sulk into the corner of the cage.

Blossom: Girls upstairs now! Excuse us. Professor keep and eye on them please.

Professor: sure hun

The girls went upstairs

Buttercup: What's up?

Blossom: I think we made a mistake, those three aren't the Rowdyruff boys

Bubbles: yeah they're much cuter *giggles*

Buttercup: Are you kidding me! its obviously they're the Rowdruff boys they're just acting that way! You seen how "Brock" was thats Butch!

Blossom: First off Brock isn't acting anything like Butch in fact he's more like you. Also how do they know about Viletown or the Powerpunk Girls? Bubbles what are you doing?

Bubbles flew by with a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk

Bubbles: Why I am giving them something to eat of course.

Buttercup: Bubbles are you crazy the minute you step in that cage whack!

Bubbles: we'll see. as she flew down to the lab

Buttercup tried to stop her but Blossom held her back.

Blossom: stop let's see what happens. *as she flip on a monitor that showed what was going on in the lab.

Buster: okay one's coming back this time I want guys to stay cool *glareing at Brock*

Bullet: right bro specially since its the blonde one *with a big grin watching Bubbles*

Brock: Oh brother

Bubbles: would you guys like some cookies and milk?

Buster: yes please thank you.

Bullet: mmm cookies

Brock: more like poison

Buster glared at Brock

Bubbles: *giggles* Professor would you open the cage please

Professor: okay if your sure

Bubbles: yes I sure.

Professor lowered the force field and open the cage. Bubbles offered each of them a put the the plate in the middle of them.

Buster(taking a cookie and milk): thanks alot

Bullet(mouth full of cookies): Yes thanks they are really good

Brock didnt take any cookies or milk just sulked in the cornere

Buster: Brock don't be rude

Brock: those cookies are chocolate death

Bullet: Oh don't be a block head just eat they are yummy!

Brock glared at Bullet then Bubbles looked at Brock with a puppy dog look.

Bubbles: Please Brock I made them myself.

Brock face harden up but then softened and took a cookie and milk

Brock: Fine...death by chocolate...*sniffs the cookie and taking a cautious bite* mmm these are good.

Buster: now what do say?

Brock: *gulp* Yeah thanks. Now can you please let us out?

Blossom*appearing on the stairs*: Sure can We're sorry for the mix up. Come on up.

Buster: Oh its okay I don't know who these Rowdyruff boys are but were not them I assure you.

Buster*smiling at Bubbles*: your cookies were good um...what s your name?

Bubbles *blushing and giggling*: Bubbles

Blossom: I'm Blossom and this is..

Buttercup still give them suspious looks particulary Brock: Buttercup and I'm watch you three..you might have these two conviced but I still say your those no good Rowdyruff boys!

Brock*flying up in Buttercup's face*: For last time I'm not no Rowdyruff boy!

Buttercup: get out my face before I mess yours up!

Brock: oh yeah!

They growled at each other and Blossom and Buster got between them.

Blossom and Buster: will you cool it already!

They looked back each other and blushed a little.


End file.
